conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Manzuxiehui
|headquarters = (1917-29; 1944-45; 1989-present) Magawa (1929-44) (1945-89) |student_wing = National Students Union |youth_wing = Young Manchu Society |wing1_title = Paramilitary wing |wing1 = Manchu National Army (1917-45) |ideology = |position = to |international = | affiliation1_title = Regional affiliation | affiliation1 = |seats1_title = Seats in the Supreme National Assembly |seats1 = |colours = Yellow }} The Manchurian Revolutionary National Congress ( : 滿清革命全國代表大會; : Mǎn Qīng Gémìng Quánguó Dàibiǎo Dàhuì, formally the Manchu Congress) is a Manchu political party being the second oldest political party in Manchuria. It currently serves as the largest party in the Supreme National Assembly and the leading party in government, as well as the current Premier, Li Zhou, being from the party. The MRNC was founded in September 1917 by Zhao Guangping, a Manchu warlord who controlled large swarthes of north east China following the start of the in after he declared the independence of the First Manchu Republic. The party functioned in the framework of a , cementing into Manchu society, being responsible for the ethnic cleansing of Han Chinese in the region whilst promoting traditional and culture. Following the Manchu-Chinese War and the dissolution of the Manchu Republic Zhao and many of his top aides took refuge in Akitsu, where the party continued to function as a Manchu nationalist organisation. Following the creation of Zhao appealed to the Japanese for the Congress to be incorporated into the political system of the state - however disagreements with the role of and the idea of the meant that Zhao severed negotiations with the Japanese. In 1944 Zhao returned to Manchuria, reforming the Manchu National Army (the armed wing of the party) and leading a full scale insurrection against the Japanese with the Congress being renamed as the Manchu Revolutionary National Congress. The Congress became the main political organ in the self proclaimed Second Manchu Republic working alongside several smaller organisations, the largest being the Communist Party of Manchuria. Disagreements with the communists resulted in massive political unrest that meant that the second republic rarely extended outside of the northern regions of Manchuria. Following the death of Zhao his successor Qian Wanyong tried to evict the communists and establish the Congress as the sole governing body, but instead was forced to step down as the Japanese made more territorial gains as the communists and nationalists fought amongst themselves. His successor, Song Yixin, took a much more conciliatory role. In August 1945 the Soviet Union invaded Manchuria where they ousted the Congress led government. Following the creation of the Manchu People's Republic former congress members led by Song escaped Manchuria and created a government in exile headquartered first in Akitsu, then in , . Following the fall of the communist regime in Manchuria, the exiled government voluntarily disbanded with the Congress joining the Popular Front for Democracy and Revolution, appointing Du Changhao as its premierial candidate. Since 1990 the MRNC has remained the largest party in the Supreme National Assembly and has always formed a government, winning every election since 1990. Throughout its history, the Congress centred its ideology around Manchurian nationalism. In practice when in power it implemented policies, with the first republic being governed as a dominant party autocratic state that was supported heavily by the military and oversaw a largely economy. The short lived turbulent second republic saw the party embrace democratic ideals moreso then before, although it was noticeably anti-communist. When leading its government-in-exile the Congress fully embraced multi-party politics and advocated for the end of communism in Manchuria. Since the creation of the third republic the Congress has been a force in Manchurian politics, generally promoting statist and nationalist policies. It currently runs the Manchurian government and holds 388 seats in the legislature. History Ideology The MRNC officially identifies itself as a organisation and "rejects the dichotomy of ". Ideologically the party is flexible, being often associated with , , and , with many commentators identifying it with being either or . The MNRC is roughly split into three main factions - the Elitists (精英), the Old Left (英语 英语) and the Progressives (進步). Economic policies The MRNC generally support a with emphasis placed on maintaining a form of . As such the MRNC generally support the regulation of the economy whilst investing in the private sector to simulate economic growth. The MRNC generally support nationalised "natural monopolies", but support privatising un-profitable ventures. Due to the MRNC's economic policies being focussed around pragmatism they often mix both left and right wing economic policies. Deficit reduction and focus on balancing the overall budget has resulted in the MRNC to advocate for the cutting of social welfare projects. The MRNC generally support a system and comprehensive primary and secondary education, but are open to private investment in healthcare and education. The majority of the party support a medium rate of taxation, although in recent years the idea of a has gained momentum in the party. The MRNC favour government investment in infrastructure as well as advocate for policies although this has weakened in recent years. Generally the MRNC have rejected and alongside seeing both as being idealogical extremities. Generally speaking the Old Left support economic regulation based on the belief that it would create a strong state, whilst the Progressives are more influenced by neoliberalism and support economic deregulation. The Elitists are split on economic issues, although they often lean towards . Social policies The MRNC have often been identified as being , although they have been more liberal in recent years. Until the collapse of communism in Manchuria the MRNC were accused of being advocating for . Under the leadership of Du Changhao the MRNC pushed forward policies before reverting to a more conservative position in 2000 following the social unrest of the 1990's. In general the MRNC seek to uphold Manchurian culture and promote so-called . The MRNC advocate for a consensus-based society, explicitly rejecting as a philosophy believing it as being detrimental to society. Overall the MRNC uphold social stability as a core tenant, blaming "excessive social and economic liberalism" for the mass social unrest in the 1990's. The MRNC advocate for a form of emphasises the cultural differences between the , and as being part of a "Manchurian nation". However, the MRNC do not reject out of hand, but wish to limit its influence. The MRNC do not have an official policy on but have indicated opposition towards it. They wish to promote Manchurian nationalism within the cultural and education sphere. The MRNC heavily favour the two-child policy seeing it as an effective way to stem population growth whilst promoting responsible parenting. The MRNC support tough-on-crime laws, seeing rehabilitation as a failed approach to dealing with social problems. The Elitists are considered to be the most socially conservative of the three branches, whilst the progressives are recognised as the most liberal. The Old Left are split on social issues, although they often trend to lean towards the right. Foreign and defence Factions The MRNC is dominated by three factions commonly known as the Elitists, the Old Left, and the Progressives. There are several smaller factions and sub-factions, and all the main factions have some instances of overlap. Elitists The Elitists are commonly recognised as being a continuation of the nationalists who founded the party under Zhao Guangping. The Elitists are known for advocating for and calling for a structured society based on collectivist and Neo-Confucian values. The Elitists also traditionally call for tough on crime laws, supporting Manchurian culture, and advocating for a strong national defence. Notably the Elitists favour Manchuria to have a "completely independent" foreign policy and to rescind the Tianjin Agreement. Economically the Elitists are more flexible, with some supporting strong state regulation and interventionism whereas others are more influenced by . In recent years the Elitists have embraced austerity and increased the role of the private sector. Nevertheless the Elitists favour societal cohesion and stability, and are the most vocal in their . The Elitists reached their peak under Zhao Guanping from 1917 to 1929 and in the Manchurian Government in Exile. Following the fall of communism the Elitists rallied around Bo Yang and later Wen Feng, who were initially a small faction in the party. The Elitists started to gain more support following the turn of the century, culminating in the premiership of Wen Feng from 2009-13. Since the election of Li Zhou the Elitists power has somewhat declined but they are still one of the more dominant blocs within the Supreme National Assembly. Old Left The Old Left originally referred to the members of the party who supported the coalition with the communists at the founding of the Second Manchu Republic. The "Old Left" were known for pursuing policies that championed social welfare and , but stopped short of actively championing equality and class struggle as espoused by the communists (who were at the time known as the "New Left"). Currently the Old Left advocate for a form of where the state actively intervenes in economic matters to favour re-distribution of wealth to the poor whilst not changing the basic structures of society. The Old Left see that by advancing a socialist agenda that supports the people the Manchurian people the Manchurian nation is strengthened from foreign imperialists and capitalists as well as from internationalist communists. The Old Left traditionally favour left wing economic policies and a moderate social policy that emphasises inclusion and collectivism. The Old Left are currently the dominant faction within the MRNC with the current Premier Li Zhou and Party Chairman Liu Zhengming both being identified as advocating for the Old Left's policies. In recent years the Old Left have become more accommodating with rightist economic policy embracing moderate austerity measures following the Great Recession. The election of Li Zhou as Premier has led to the Old Left to move away from this position somewhat. They have also been more supportive of social conservatism in the name of social cohesion, although critics consider this merely a pragmatic move to reach out to Elitists within the party. Progressives The Progressives are the newest faction within the MRNC. Their roots can be traced back to the reformists within the CPM led by Du Changhao during the 1980's who were known as "radical revisionists" due to their advocacy for democracy and economic reform. During the Orchid Revolution these reformists agreed to form a revived MRNC with Du Changhao at their head. The Progressives emphasised the need for economic reform in Manchuria alongside the upholding of liberal democratic values. Most Progressives within the MRNC believe in a driven by the private sector. The Progressives see economic statism as weakening the Manchurian nation, and thus by embracing principles on the belief that the nation is strengthened as a result. The Progressives also support to a lesser degree social liberalism, standing up for women rights especially, with some advocating for . The Progressives also favour the abolition of nuclear weapons and the death penalty, having succeeded in the implementing the former. The Progressives mainly held power when Du Changhao was Premier between 1990-2000. As Du's term continued the Progressives were increasingly sidelined as the more traditional factions of the Elitists and the Old Left. This prompted many of the Progressives to compromise either on their economic or social direction. Following the 2008 Great Recession many Progressives left the party to form the New Progressive Party headed by DU Changhao, thus weakening their influence within the MRNC. Organisation Election results Premierial elections Legislative elections Policy overview :Economic *Balance out the budget to eliminate the deficit and lower the national debt. *Cut the welfare state to a reasonable point of use. *Lower the . *Nationalise , and support profitable state owned enterprises. *Support measures to implement a fair . *Lower university tuition fees from 元140,000 to 元100,000 a year among students studying in sciences and engineering courses. *Remove benefits for those not in employment. *Decrease the power of . *Cut tax rates on big businesses to increase market competition. :Social *Support the cultivation and promotion of . *Support the teaching of . *Maintain current restrictions of drugs. *Introduce a new school curriculum which would highlight the positive role Manchuria has played in world history, and concentrate more on sciences and mathematics. *Support the two-child policy. *Clamp down on corruption and fraud within government. :Foreign *Pull Manchuria out of the League of Nations and other international organisations such as the , and the . *Halt all plans that would see Manchuria join the , or the TPAC. *Rescind the Tianjin Agreement and exercise sovereignty of lands stolen by China. Category:Political parties Category:Manchuria